


home for the holidays

by CheezPleez



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Sweaters, Clint Barton adopts assassins, Domestic Fluff, and sometimes avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: Hoping to make his first Christmas back a little easier Steve takes Clint and Laura up on their offer to spend Christmas away from the city.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Clint Dragged the Tree inside as the kids raced around him. Nat and Laura were stringing cereal to make garland. After a few minutes and some muttered swears he had the tree upright in the stand. “You sure this is a good idea Laura? I mean I am all for having a full home for Christmas but you really want the winter soldier here?” She looked up at him. “I think it would be nice for him, both of them, to have a nice quiet Christmas. Steve even sounded excited. Things have been a bit rough with adjusting to life post brainwashing and I feel like you could maybe reach out. I mean it was so nice having Wanda here last year for what I’m pretty certain was her first Christmas in years.” He stepped back to admire the tree. “It’s crooked Clint.”   
“Aw damn it.” 

Steve was packing some things up to take with them. He walked past Bucky’s room and saw him sitting on the bed his bag still empty. “You gonna pack? We gotta leave in a while.” He shook his head. “I’m not sure I should go. I mean I really Screwed things up and then Clint put himself on the line for that, for you and me. I can’t imagine his wife would want me there. She’s probably just being nice or afraid to tell you no.” He sat down next to him. “Anyone married to Clint Barton has the patience of a Saint and knows damn well when to put their foot down. Besides there were perks to house arrest. She didn't have to share him with anyone else. This will be good for you. Nat’s gonna be there. We are gonna share our Christmas with them. It’s gonna be great.” He shrugged and packed a few things in his bag. He still didn't have much in terms of belongings. He had a few books a few shirts and pants and his rifle. He didn’t want to get his hopes up that there was anything permanent for him just yet. 

Before they left Steve Stopped by the cemetery to see his parents. He sat and told them that he stopped by a little early for Christmas because he was going away with friends. He told them he had Bucky back and how happy he was. He was such a sap. Bucky sat patiently as Steve spoke to the head stones. He never felt comfortable speaking like that but then again he hadn’t really needed to. When he left his family was all still there. When he got back he found that they were all long gone. They had families of their own but it didn’t seem worth it to reach out to them. It would only open old wounds. He picked himself up out of the snow and they headed out.

It was a 5 hour plane ride followed by a 3 hour car ride. Bucky watched out the window as the cities turned to small towns and then there was nothing but trees. The sky was clear and full of stars as the moon lit up the snow covered ground. They finally turned down a gravel road and came upon a cabin. When they stepped out of the car Clint along with the kids came barreling out of the house. They tried to Dog pile on Steve who just smiled and moved toward the porch with them clinging to him. Bucky looked Clint up and down. He was used to either his typical work gear or his jeans and band tshirts. This time he was sporting the dumbest looking sweater on the planet. “Nice sweater.” Clint grinned but noted the sarcasm. “Oh you like this? Yours is much better than mine.” They stepped inside and he saw Nat was sporting a similar sweater. He opened his mouth but she stopped him. “Tell anyone and you die. Я превращу тебя шары в рождественские украшения.” He nodded “Fine fine. No one will know.” A woman came up to them he assumed was Mrs. Barton. “You must be James. We are so happy to have you guys.” She handed him a box and one to Steve. “Go ahead you can open those now.” The kids were all waiting expectantly as they opened their boxes. Steve opened his first to reveal a red and blue sweater with snowflakes on it. “Aw Laura did you make this?” He was already putting it on. “Yeah. it’s a family tradition. If you spend the holidays with us you get one. Nat helped me with sizing.” He took a step back so they could all see. “It’s perfect thanks. Lets see yours Buck.” He hadn’t opened the box yet. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. “Come on and open it. It’s not gonna bite you.” He continued to stare at the box. Clint looked at the kids. “Hey guys. Adults need a moment, clear the room. They quickly scattered without a word.

“Come on Buck talk to me.” he took a ragged breath. “I don’t know. It’s just… it’s been so long. I’ve done so much and almost none of it good. I mean I’m the reason your whole world was turned upside down. “ He looked up at Clint and Laura. Without a word she stepped forward and placed a hand on his back. “I don’t blame you for any of that. Clint is a big boy he makes his own calls. We wanted to give you a chance at some normalcy. We did the same for so many of the team. Wanda, Nat, we have even had Fury here. You can wait to open it if you like I understand.” He nodded. "Thank you." She smiled. "Don't be afraid to tell us if its too much. We can always tone it down." 

He helped Nat and Laura in the kitchen while Steve and Clint played with the kids out in the snow. "You sure you don't want to be outside with the kids?" He shook his head. "Don't want any accidents" he said holding up the left arm. Nat placed her hand on his. "well tomorrow is sledding day and I will be willing to bet one of those kids is gonna want to team up with you." He raised an eyebrow. "Sledding day?" She nodded. "Yup. There is a huge hill down the road and all the families in the area meet up there on Christmas eve. There's a tree lighting and a christmas market. Everyone spends the day sledding and hanging out." He frowned. "it sounds a bit peopley to me. Won't Steve get mobbed at something like that?" Laura sat down at the kitchen island with them. "not really. Super Heroes aren't as big a deal out here as they are in New York. I mean they will probably figure it out but its not a huge thing. The people living out here respect each other's space." 

A bit later they called everyone in for dinner. Now that his coat was off the kids noticed how different Bucky's left arm looked. Lila walked over and placed her hand on top of his. "What happened to your real arm?" He wasn't sure how to explain it. "No Lila sweetie we can't just ask people things like that its very personal. I'm sorry James." He held up his hand. "It's fine. They were gonna ask sooner or later. I had an accident a real long time ago." Lila nodded. "Does it feel better now?" He shrugged. "Sort of I guess." Cooper had now stepped closer to look at his hand. "Can it move like a real hand?" He nodded and opened and closed his fist. "Why does it feel cold?" Lila was back to touching his hand. "It's made of metal." Their eyes went wide. "Is it heavy?" Nathan asked. "Does that make you a cyborg?" He smiled "yes it's very heavy and yeah i guess that makes me a cyborg." Clint plucked Nathan up and placed him in a chair. “How about we all eat dinner before it gets cold." He listened as Nat and Steve talked with Clint and Laura. The kids were having their own conversations at one end of the table. He felt even more of an outsider. He just didn't fit into this life or this idea of home. 

After dinner Steve showed Laura how he and his mom used to make Christmas cookies. He nearly had a heart attack when she pulled a pre set mix in a bag out of the cabinet. “No you gotta do these the right way.” He rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out some ingredients. Clint looked over his shoulder. “Never thought I would see Captain America making Christmas cookies in my kitchen.” Bucky laid his head back against the couch. “That’s just the tip of the iceberg pal. Steve goes overboard for Christmas.” He looked over at him. “That so?” He nodded “He could give Martha Stewart a run for her money.” Clint couldn’t help but laugh at the idea that Bucky knew who Martha Stewart was. He soon found out exactly what Bucky meant when they got to the tree. 

By the time the kids were worn out and ready for bed the house looked like it was straight out of a better homes magazine. “Damn you weren't kidding. Is he always like this?” Bucky was looking around at the job he and Laura had done. “I mean kinda it wasn't this extensive when we were younger because we didn’t have much but I can assume that nowadays He does this.” Clint rubbed his chin. “I kinda forget sometimes just when you two grew up. That had to be pretty rough.” He nodded. “My family was lucky. I wonder if it hadn’t been for others taking care of them when they could if Steve would have even made it to adulthood. Christmas was more of a neighborhood event then because we knew some were worse off than others. Those that had more than enough to share gave it happily. We always had Steve and his mom over for Christmas. Some years where he was too sick, we just went over to his place.” He could feel himself getting that sappy feeling that he always shoved down even before the winter soldier. He was saved when Steve and Laura came back in the room and sat down. 

“You wanna give that sweater another try now that you are settled Buck?” He knew it was gonna have to happen sooner or later, otherwise he would be considered rude. “I guess.” Before he could get it Steve had already launched the box smacking him in the face with it. “What the hell Steve?!?” He had a smirk on his face “Sorry Buck I didn’t think you were getting up to get it.” he rolled his eyes. “Your such an asshole.” he held the box in his hands a moment before he opened it up. Nat plopped down on the floor in front of him. “I told her not to go too overboard.” He pulled the sweater out. It was black and grey except for the left sleeve which was made to resemble a candy cane. He glared at Natasha. “Was this your idea?” She let out a laugh. “No this is the first time I am seeing it. I think Laura followed directions pretty well.” Steve was almost choking he was laughing so hard. “Ok now you gotta put it on.” He begrudgingly put the sweater on and was surprised at how well it fit him. “Aw don’t you look so cute” Natasha teased. “See Laura did a great job.” Clint now had his phone put in an attempt to take a picture but Nat swiped it. “No paparazzi please.” He reached back for the phone. “No fair it’s my house.” He pouted at her. “And you know how he feels about candid shots so don’t be an ass.” He nodded to Natasha. Laura looked up at the clock that chimed behind them. “We should get some sleep. Tomorrows gonna be a long day.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sure enough the day started before the sun was even up. The kids raced around the kitchen before breakfast and Clint and Steve were busy loading chairs and sleds into the van. Nat was working on filling several thermos’ with coffee and the rest with hot chocolate.she pointed over at him. “Take this to the car.” He grabbed the bin they were in and toted it out. As he did so Laura tossed a couple things in the bin and topped it off with a blanket before placing the lid on it. “There ya go all set.” he placed the bin in the back of the van in the space clearly reserved for it. “Thanks we were just coming back for that. They closed the door and headed back into the house. As they walked back Bucky in front and Steve and Clint following behind he noticed for the first time just how much Bucky’s body pulled and twisted with the weight of his arm in order to walk properly. “Does that hurt him to move that way?” Steve was half paying attention. “Huh?” He pointed. “Barnes, his body is doing a hell of a job to support that arm of his. He can’t possibly be comfortable.” Steve had noticed the walk a long time ago but never thought about how it felt. “Damn. I have never asked him about it. I mean He hasn’t complained but then again he doesn’t exactly communicate that kinda stuff he just deals with it.” Clint rolled his eyes “right, the -too tough for your own good- generation.” Steve let out a laugh. “Yea things were different then.” They got in just as Laura was tossing waffles onto plates urging everyone to eat fast. “I didn’t realize it was already so late.” Once the speedrun breakfast was finished they gathered the dishes into the sink for later and grabbed one last bin of snacks for the day. 

When they got to the “hill” that Clint was telling them about he was surprised to see a full blown carnival in what was probably someone's farm in the warmer months. They parked the car and Laura was waved down by a group of people gathered around a fire pit “Running late this year Laura? She Shrugged as everyone else grabbed items from the car. They followed her over. “Sorry didn’t account for extra bodies this year.” She nodded back at Bucky and Steve. The one woman moved her sunglasses down and looked at them. “Well I know they aren’t your brothers but please tell me atleast one of them is single.” She threw her head back and laughed as the ladies began cackling along with her. “They are friends of Clint’s. This is Steve and this is James.” Steve was quickly rushed by the women as they made their way over to greet them. A small little girl came over a fresh black eye and a busted lip causing the women to drop their attention to her. “Kristen what happened?” She wasn’t crying or upset. Before they could get an answer another parent came over with a much older boy who had clearly been crying. “Ms. Cady, your kid knocked Williams front tooth out, a permanent tooth.” One of the women defensively picked up the little girl. “I’m certain she had a good reason Kristen doesn’t pick fights carelessly.” Bucky rolled his eyes and muttered “that sounds familiar.” The lady looked down at her son. “Well what happened?” He said nothing. “He tore up the christmas card someone gave me” The little girl said. The boy didn't say anything just shrugged. “It’s just a stupid card” he finally said. “He tore up more than just mine. He was being a jerk.” The whole time she was talking her eyes were locked on Steve. He could tell she knew who he was but she didn’t say a thing. The woman huffed and took her son away. Laura and the other women were cooing over Kristens injuries. Clint leaned towards Steve. “Jennifer Cady, lost her husband in a mugging gone wrong when Kristen was an infant. They moved out here to get away from city life. Kristen gets in fights a lot. She doesn’t take kindly to bullies. Even Cooper knows to stay outta her way.” He smiled and walked over to Kristen and sat down. “That’s a pretty good shiner you got. Did that bigger kid do that to you?” She nodded. “He punches like a sissy. It didn’t hurt.” He laughed. “It’s always good to stand up against bullies but sometimes you need to try and talk things over. I’m sure there's something going on with William that makes him really angry at something like a Christmas card.” She took a moment to think about it. “Nope I think he’s just a Jerk. We always give him cards and treats when we bring them to school.” he laughed. “Or I guess he’s just a jerk.” she looked past him at lila and Cooper. “Mom may I play with Nate,Lila, and Cooper?” She smiled “sure. But no more fights ok?” She nodded and ran off. “Bye Captain Rogers!” 

The women all looked at him. “Did she just call you Captain?” Jennifer said. He grabbed at the back of his neck. “Yea she did.” Clint finally laughed. “He’s too modest but you're looking at the one and only Captain America. Try and keep it quiet though we just wanna have a good time today.” Jennifer looked like she was going to melt. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it. My daughter has been you for halloween every year for the past 5 years.” He couldn’t help but laugh. She looked over at Bucky. “So does this mean the rumours are true? The ones about...Bucky?” He nodded quietly. “Try to keep that quiet too.” She made a motion to zip her lips and toss the key. “She is kind of right about William though. His parents pretty much own everything in the area here. There have been accusations of them being part of white supremist groups but anyone that's called them on it finds themselves out of a job or worse a home.” Bucky could see the look on Steve’s face. He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Can’t fix that problem for them. They gotta figure it out.” Nat nodded in agreement. “We have been working on it. Clint and I have been snooping when we can and he’s on the right people’s radar.” Bucky looked at the gaggle of Women. “So they all know what you do Barton?” He nodded as he finished arranging chairs and placing the bins from the car on a table. “Yup. Rita and Sam here are familiar with S.H.I.E.L.D. they both moved out here when they lost their husbands and wanted to get away from it all and of course Jennifer moved out here to make things better for Kristen.” Bucky looked over at Jennifer. “She always pick fights with people twice her size?” She dropped down in the chair with a sigh. “As if they are the only ones there are to fight.” He sat down next to her and gestured to Steve. “Mine too.” 

Around noon Steve and Clint trooped back to the group with kids in tow for lunch. Kristen was practically glued to Steve. She was chattering away almost non stop. Clint looked at her mother and laughed. “I don’t know if she’s stopped for air yet.” She smiled and plucked her off Steves back. “Let’s eat some lunch and give Mr. Rogers a moment to hear himself think.” She didn't protest only sat down with Nate,Cooper, and Lila and patiently waiting for someone to hand her lunch. Once they were done eating she walked over and whispered something in Steve’s ear. “I’m not sure. You would have to ask him.” she walked over to Bucky. “I need a third for my sled team can you do it with us?” He was about to question why not her mom but Steve spoke up. “Jennifer can’t make the walk back up the hill so right now it’s me and her. Clints got Lila and Cooper and Nate is still too little. Please Buck?” He was now being stared down by two pairs of puppy dog eyes as everyone watched and waited for an answer. He groaned. “I don’t really have a choice.” Nat laughed “Well I mean you do. It’s just the other choice would be to ruin Christmas for a child.” 

A little while after lunch they assembled on the hill. Clint lent them a sled and they piled in Steve in front Kristen in the middle and Bucky in the back. Nat Dug her heels in as she held the sled in place. “Damn you guys are too heavy for me to be holding back.” There was the sound of a horn and Nat let go of them as they began to slip down the hill. They were halfway down when Bucky realized they were too heavy and they were not going to slow down at the bottom with everyone else. He could hear the cheers turn to panic as they crossed over the finish line. He took Kristen in his right arm and dropped his left hand into the snow in an attempt to stop them. The sled rolled and they all skidded different directions Kristen stopping much sooner than he and Steve. Kristen was headed back towards Clint and the kids while Steve laid on the ground laughing with a busted lip. Bucky wasn’t laughing because they had landed on a frozen pond and he was certain that even the deepest freeze wasn’t prepared for two super soldiers to crash onto it. Steve picked himself up and looked over at him. Before he could even ask if he was ok the ground disappeared from beneath him and he disappeared from where Steve could see him. 

He could only feel panic as the cold surrounded him.his arm felt too heavy and he couldn’t see. He couldn’t hear. The more he thrashed the more he sunk into the muddy bottom. He couldn’t be that far down but it felt like he was at the bottom of the ocean. He felt someone tugging at his belt as they pulled him up. A moment later he and Steve were up on solid ground. He gasped for breath as others came over to help. Steve could see the panic on his face and realized in his head he wasn’t being pulled from the pond. “Clint he’s having a panic attack he needs space.” He and Nat began shooing people off save for Laura who had raced down to them with a blanket. Cooper had seen his dad have panic attacks before and he took Lila and Kristen by the hands and calmly took them to play a game. Steve held onto Bucky until he realized he was not in a cryo tank. Nat laid a hand on his head and spoke to him calmly. When he finally stopped fighting he threw up on the ground and looked up at them. “I kept thinking I was back there. I could hear you but I just kept seeing that chair ...” Laura wrapped the Blanket around him and helped him up. “You’re fine. Slow deep breaths. Just listen to me don’t pay attention to anyone else. Let’s get you dried off.” 

A little while later Steve and Kristen came back to them. She held a ribbon in her hands. “We crossed first. Sorry you fell in the pond.” He looked up at her and forced a smile. “Glad I could help kid” Steve sat down “I should have thought about the slope and the weight.” He held his hand up to stop him. “I don’t want to talk about it. I want to move on.” Kristen gave him a hug. “Cooper said sometimes his dad forgets where he is and gets scared too but it gets better.” Steve patted her head. “How about we go build a snowman with the others Kristen I think Bucky needs to be left alone for a while.” She nodded. “Hope you feel better soon.”   
As the sun began to set he was certainly calmed down more. He listened as the families around laughed and played. Laura and her friends were now back at the fire talking. He appreciated everyone giving him space. He saw Nat sit down next to him. “Well I think we can agree not to let you do that again. You holdin’ up ok?” He nodded. “I think so. I didn’t upset the kid did I?” She laughed “No she seemed pretty understanding. Cooper has seen both me and his dad in similar states. He had the right words to communicate that to her. They are going to light the tree up in a few minutes if you wanna come over.” She hadn’t really given him a choice before she was pulling him up and walking him over to the tree with everyone else. He had to admit once it was lit the tree did look pretty in the midst of the snow. Steve was holding Kristen and Lila up so they could see, as someone dressed as Santa addressed the children in the crowd. The kids went to see Santa and the crowd began to thin out. Jennifer walked over with Kristen. “Thanks so much for doing the sled race with her today, both of you.” They gave a nod and Steve plucked her up. “You promise to think before you punch?” She gave a solemn nod. Bucky snorted as he walked away. 

“What was that snort for?” He looked back and grinned. “Follow your own advice the next time you are in a fight.”   
“Oh yea?” Before he could answer Steve had plucked the head from a nearby snowman and launched it at him. He looked at the remains on the ground with a gasp “Frosty!” He grabbed a handful and tossed it hitting him between the eyes. Clint found Bucky trying to make Steve eat a pile of muddy snow and let out a laugh. “Don’t give my kids any ideas Barnes. Cars all packed we are ready when you are.” He offered them a hand up from the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

As they unloaded the car Bucky could feel the joints in his fingers sticking and grinding. He had gotten his arm wet plenty of times before but he didn't spend the day in the snow afterward. By the time they sat down for dinner, everyone could hear the clicking noise every movement made. Clint tapped his shoulder. “You need some tools to take a look at that?” He looked down at the arm. “Maybe. Not sure if I can stop what's making the noise. I think the water and the cold got to it.”  
“Maybe you should try rice. I mean it works for cell phones.” Nate looked up with a smirk. “Pretty certain this is a bit different than a phone but it can’t hurt to take a look. I’ll go grab the tool box.” Clint got up and left for the garage. “Is he gonna take your arm off?” Cooper asked “We might have to yes.” His eyes got wide. “Cool”

Clint came back with a box of tools and a soldering iron. After a few minutes they had the casing to his arm open. He was thankful for the towel they put down as they could see the muck from the pond coating the inside. “Well I’m gonna take a guess and say pond muck isn’t good for cybernetic arms.” He shook his head. “Probably not. Don’t know how to get it out without damaging anything.” Nat had her phone out again. “I’m gonna face time Stark and see if he can walk us through it.” Before he could protest he could already see Tony on the Screen. “Widow?! What do I owe this Yuletide pleasure?” She turned the screen over to Clint and Bucky. “Any idea how to safely get this gunk outta here?” She made sure he could see it. “Ew what is that?”   
“Its mud from a frozen pond and I think there's a tadpole jammed up in there too.” This elicited a quiet “aw” from Steve. “We didn't want to just rinse it while it was open for fear of knocking something loose. Clint suggested a shop vac but again concerned about knocking something out.” He nodded. “Yeah my best suggestion is to take it off it you can and let it dry then carefully scrape it out.” Clint took the phone from Nat. “Any chance you know how to take it off? We couldn’t figure that out and I’m pretty certain Laura’s gonna faint if she keeps seeing him sitting shirtless at our kitchen table.” Tony raised an Eyebrow. “Did you adopt another tortured stray for Christmas? Hold on I wanna say Hi.” He turned the phone toward the couch where Laura and Steve were sitting. “Rodgers too? I thought he would be out in Bedford Falls or something.Well merry Christmas Mrs. Barton and I guess you too Spangles.” They both waved as he turned the screen back to Natasha “Looks like there is a seam along the shoulder top. Slip something in and give it a tug. Might want Rogers to do that. Once its loose it should slip right off. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.” Nat rolled her eyes and put the phone down. After a few well placed swear words and one game of tug of war, they had the arm off and sitting on the kitchen counter to dry. 

Everyone was watching christmas movies on the television and it occurred to him that he hadn’t seen a christmas movie since since he and Steve saw Babes in toy land with laurel and Hardy coupled with a handful of Disney cartoons. He tapped Natasha on the shoulder and asked in Russian “What are we watching?” She looked back at him “White Christmas. I curse the day Clint showed this one to Steve. It’s one of his favorites.” He could see why. The story was totally the kind of shmaltz Steve loved and He knew he was a fan of Bing Crosby’s music. The movie ended and Steve looked at him. “What did ya think Buck?” he rolled his eyes. “I think this is exactly the kind of crap you would have dragged me to the movies to see.” He had a smirk on his face. “Please tell me Christmas movies got better over the years?” Nat shook her head. “Not if these two are picking them. I swear they binge the cheesiest movies when it comes to Christmas.” Clint pretended to be hurt. “Well I never. These movies are classic. They have heart.”  
“You could at least watch home alone.” Clint rolled his eyes. “No we do not need to give anyone ideas besides home alone is so unchristmasy I mean who the heck leaves their kid home and doesn’t know it. Merry Xmas we forgot you. No thanks. I will keep my cornball classics. “ He gave Steve a high five. 

Bucky laughed. “You always were a sucker for that kinda stuff huh Stevie. I’m sure I don’t want to open this can of worms but what did Disney get into after the big freeze? I mean obviously the company is still around, I can’t imagine they would stop producing xmas movies.” Clint looked over at Laura. “I guess we gotta give it to him because Barnes opened his mouth.” She nodded. He grabbed a box out from under the tree and gave it to Steve. “You get this one early so you can educate murderbot over there.” 

Steve opened it and found several disney cartoon collections one in particular was a collection of Disney christmas cartoons. “Ok well now we have to watch these.” Nat rolled her eyes. “You have created a monster Barnes.” He grinned. “Look disney was a big deal when I was their age. I remember Steve and I scraping together a few cents to go to the movies when they had a new disney picture.” He stopped and looked at Clint “Um I vaguely remember some things about those cartoons that might be um...sensitive?” Clint nodded “yea these have been edited slightly so that anything that might be a little less Kosher is gone. I mean you can find the originals online but this is better with small ones around.” 

Once they were done with movies Clint went to the book shelf and pulled out a copy of a christmas carol. It was an abbreviated children's version. The kids all climbed onto the couch squeezing themselves between Bucky, Natasha and Steve. Clint opened the book and began to read. "Marley was dead to begin with…..God bless us everyone!" 

He closed the book and looked at the couch. All three kids were asleep along with Bucky. Steve pulled out his phone. "I need this one for my book." He was wearing the sweater Laura had made him and he was also sporting a santa had one of the kids had placed on him after dinner. "This is the first time in a while he's slept this long." Laura smiled at them. "I know we heard him pacing last night. Have you talked with him about counseling?" 

Steve quietly plucked Lila up and passed her to Clint. "I tried. He's not there yet. Sam suggested this might help. He's been fantastic through everything. We are going to try a little more after all the holiday chaos. I just had to get him away from all the noise. I really appreciate you guys having us." They picked up Cooper and Nathan and moved toward their rooms to tuck them in. They went back out to the couch. 

"Should we wake him up or leave him? I mean part of me thinks if we wake him up he's not gonna sleep any more." Laura grabbed a blanket from the closet. "I say leave him." They all nodded in agreement. Steve laid the blanket over him. "Merry Christmas Buck" 

He woke up at daybreak with three pairs of eyes staring back at him. "Morning." He whispered quietly. He could smell coffee being made. He looked around and saw Steve patiently sitting under the tree his sketchbook in hand. The other adults were in the kitchen quietly talking. "I wouldn't have been mad if you woke me up." Laura smiled, "We are giving a lesson on patience to the four of them." He laughed. "Dude you're way too old to be like that on christmas morning." 

He sat up and stretched. He had forgotten his arm was off and looked around before seeing it on the counter. He got up and looked over steve's shoulder. "Really? You were drawing me asleep?" He blushed a bit. "You looked peaceful and the kids made it." He could see the kids peeping above the sofa at him. "Your a regular rockwell ya know that." He joined everyone else at the table. "Sorry I crashed during the story last night." Clint passed him a cup. "Don't sweat it. The whole point of that was to wind the kids down. Glad it helped you too." Nat reached over and pinched his cheek "Besides you were adorable when we left you last night." He finished the coffee. " I'm gonna get cleaned up.I'll be as quick as I can."

He came back out to see everyone waiting around the tree. Laura was passing around a tray with some pastries on it along with a few cookies. Steve disappeared into his room and returned with a plastic bin that he passed around. "This is the best gingerbread I have ever eaten where did you get it." Natasha grabbed the bin back to get some more. "Is that your Ma's recipe?" Steve nodded. "Thought it would be worth a try to make it. Judging by Nats reaction I must have done it right."

"How are you still single. You cook you bake you are a total gentleman and very easy on the eyes." He laughed "I'm also super old fashion and terrible at talking to women. I'm sure things will work out." The bin had finally made its way to Bucky with barely any left. As he took a bite Steve was watching and waiting. "Ok please don't kill me, this is better than your mom's" he grinned. "I don't think she'll mind." 

They began to pass around gifts and stockings after Bucky put his arm back on. He was surprised that the Barton's along with Natasha had gotten him a gift. He opened the box to find a gorgeous handmade blanket. Clint smiled. "Everyone in the family added something to it. Laura helped the kids with their spots but Nat and I took Care of our own." He folded it back up. "Thanks it's really nice." 

Steve tossed a box over to him and was Beaming as he watched him carefully unwrap it. Looking back at him in the box was a bear in a blue uniform and a black mask over its eyes. He groaned as he pulled it out. "Where in the world did you find one of these things." Nat was now holding the bear. Laura giggled. "Is that an actual Bucky bear?" Clint snorted "that's supposed to be you?" He nodded. 

"I found it in an antique shop months ago. I went in and bought it on the spot. I couldn't resist." The guy in the shop didn’t even realize who had bought it, which was even funnier. I remember when those things came out. The guys wouldn’t let that one go.” Bucky smiled “yup and yet they each had at least one of them. I wonder what happened with the one I sent to Becca.” 

It was nice having somewhere to be for the holiday. He was almost sad that they would be leaving tomorrow. He sat back watching the kids play with new toys. He thought back to christmas with his family and Steve and Sarah. He even thought of his first christmas overseas. He had been dreading it but the Howlies were his family and family makes holidays better. Despite some of the hiccups they were right. He needed this. He needed to feel human again. The holidays seemed to be one of the few things Hydra wasn’t able to taint in his mind and he was happy for it. For the first time in a long time, he was happy.


End file.
